


"Yo a ti, Cas"

by Secretlifeoffangirls (BeelineBees)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel is canon, Episode: s15e18 Despair, Episode: s15e18 Despair - Castiel's Confession Scene, M/M, latin american dub of supernatural, sources in notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeelineBees/pseuds/Secretlifeoffangirls
Summary: Dean says it back
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 7





	"Yo a ti, Cas"

Dean says "Yo a ti, Cas" in the Latin American dub of 15x18

**Author's Note:**

> sources: https://twitter.com/mishamigxy/status/1331457829278986241?s=20  
> https://agusvedder.tumblr.com/post/635741256100839424/its-literally-a-video-from-a-tv-while-it-aired#notes
> 
> disclaimer: I don't speak spanish, or witnessed this episode live. I just wanted to spread the news


End file.
